RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31. ---- Runningstrike curled around the leader's body, sadly. He put his head on the leader's body and he fell asleep, tears slighly in his eyes. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 17:29, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ren woke up seeing Slash was still asleep so he quickly went outside and caught a mouse and a bird and put the mouse in front of Slash for when she woke up "Here," Swiftbird began, resting her paws on Sunpaw's flank. "I'll let go once your sure you've got your footing. --- The hawk carried Speedkit away. Dewkit had followed Speedkit and saw him. "Speedkit!" he wailed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��'''''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��~]] 21:40, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ren was happy with his catches and took a bite of his bird but using its feathers for Slashes nest Slash blinked her eyes open slowly. ---- Stormstar sat in his new nest. ''I don't know who will be deputy! ''he thought wildly. ''What if I make the wrong choice? maybe I'll ask Creekfrost about it again... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ren looked at Slash "how are you feeling " "Better," Slash rasped in more of a clearer voice then she had the other day. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:54, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "That's good " Ren purrs Runningstrike opened his eyes. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 23:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Dewkit ran into camp. "Speedkit was taken by a flying thing!" he yelled, racing over to Ioheart. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:18, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike heard and lifted his head, he raced into the forest, without missing a beat. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:18, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "What! I turned my head for a heart beat!" Ioheart exclaimed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RUnningstrike rn harder, panting. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit wailed from the hawks talons as they dug into his belly fur. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:21, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike heard the wail, he forced himself up a tree. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit saw Runningstrike in a tree. "Dad..." he tried to wail but his words were no more then a whisper. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:23, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ''If I time it just right, I can catch the hawk and land on the ground, it will hurt, but I will live. I just need to time it right... Runningstrike thought, he jumped. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:24, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit's head hang down from the hawks grasp. He saw Runningstrike leap from the corner of his eye. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:27, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike missed by an inch. He fell at the ground. ''This will hurt, but I will live Runningstrike thought, calmly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:28, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Speedkit's eyes widened as his father missed the jump. "DAD!" he suddenly screamed as the hawk drew him higher. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Dizzily, Runningstrike stood up. ''Ow he thought. "Speedkit, I am coming." He mewed, stumbleing slightly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:34, December 20, 2015 (UTC) The hawk screeched and looped lazily around, as if trying to mock Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:35, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hissing, Runningstrike tried to slash it. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC) The hawk suddenly looked bored and flew up high until it was a speck in the sky. Speedkit's faint cries disappeared along with it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Speedkit?" Runningstrike called, and ran after the hawk. At the end of the day, Runningstrike padded back to camp, his body still hurt from falling, earlier. His eyes clouded with grief. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:41, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar had been buried and Ioheart sent her kits to bed earlier that night. She saw Runningstrike and ran up to him. "Did you find Speedkit?" She asked hopefully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:43, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike shook his head. "I found him....climbed a tree.....jumped and missed him.....fell onto the ground....hawk left....looked for him......no luck at all." Runningstrike whispered, sadly. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:46, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Oh..." Ioheart mewed, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Well.... that's... not good." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:48, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Shaking his head, Runningstrike licked his wounds. 00:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart flicked her tail and went into the nursery to tend to her other kits. ''This is why I didn't want to be a mother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:51, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Who is Stormy's deputy?" Runningstrike asked Darkfrost, still sad from the death of Speedkit. 00:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "He hasn't picked one yet," Darkfrost said, sitting stiffly by the camp entrace. "And, I'm really sorry about Speedkit." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:53, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "It is....it is..." Runningstrike wanted to say 'it's okay' but it really was not. "Thanks." He mewed, he dipped his head to the warrior. "Has he gone to get hsi nine lives yet?" RUnningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:55, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yes he has, but he went right to his den when he got back though." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, thanks." Runningstrike mewed. He walked into the leader's den. "Stormy, we need to have a vigil for Speedkit." he mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded quite slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "And you need to pick a deputy, I suggest Mossypebble." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:02, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar shrugged. "I don't know, I think he would be a great one but... I don't really know him that well, I want someone I can trust my life with..." Stormstar mewed, feeling a bit shamful for that. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:05, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike exited the den, and went to Vinefur. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:05, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Here i caught this for you "Ren says tapping the mouse "Thanks," Slash mewed and nibbled the mouse. ---- "Hello Runningstrike, is there something I can do for you?" Vinefur asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "I jumped out of a tree, can you check my wounds?" Runningstrike asked the medicne cat. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren smiled at her (Ren is ready to be scared to death) Runningstrike saw the un-responding kit in his head, and shivered. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain padded in Stormstar's den. "Bit stressed?" she asked. Creekdew padded out of his den. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:19, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded slowly. "Yeah...." ---- "Of course," Vinefur mewed and began fixing Runningstrike's wounds. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:55, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike flinched. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "There you go, your all done," Vinefur mewed. --- Dazzleheart yawned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike left. -----Flash sat at the border. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze stared at Ren then went over to Ioheart "wow that cat is handsome " Ioheart shrugged. "Meh, I guess," ---- Dazzleheart pranced over to Creekdew. "I want to have guesses who'll be next deputy, It'll be fun!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay! Yeah, bro!" Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:01, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Who do you think? I can't decide, so many cats!" Dazzleheart purred. --- Talonfang hummed to annoy Darknose to death. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "I think.....Talonfang." Creekdew laughed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart gapped. "Her!? She killed so many cats!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:06, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren looked at Slash "do you need anything " - "you guess " Cinderblaze asks Runningstrike looked at the clouds. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:06, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Ioheart shrugged again. ---- "No, not right now," Slash repiled. ---- Stormstar sat back. ---- "Why her!?" Dazzleheart repeated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Just kidding, bro. I think Creekfrost would be good." Creekdew purred. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:13, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe we should ask? he was deputy before... you know," Dazzleheart mewed excitedly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:14, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, maybe." Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren nodded " if you do just tell me and I'll get it for you " Slash nodded thankful for him. "I'll be sure to call you by name." --- "Okay, are we?" Dazzleheart asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "yeah." Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:21, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Dazzleheart ran up to Creekfrost. "Hey!" she mewed. He looked at her through slitted eyes. "Hi." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:23, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (Patch can we do the black cough scare now ) Ren smiled (wait what is that again? i'msodumb) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:26, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (Where Slash was almost going to die scaring Ren and I'm going to make him confess his feelings when he thinks she's going to die) (oh) Slash left camp, feeling nice enough to go out. She walked around for awhile until she started coughing again. Then she fell on the ground in coughs. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren who had fallen asleep woke up to see Slash gone he got up and followed her scent Slash tried to stand but was too weak and fell. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren found Slash and lay down next to her "slash can you hear me " Slash shuddered and coughed for a reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:40, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Come on let's get you back to camp. Do you think you can make it? " Ren asked. Slash shook her head, gasping. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:45, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Tears started coming out of Rens eyes " Slash you can't die I love you too much and there wasn't a moment where I didn't worry you wouldn't be okay I need you Slash I love you " Slash gave him a little smile. "I... love you too," she manged to choke out until her head fell back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren put his body over her "please don't be dead I need you in my life " Ren says Morningpaw saw Slash. "What's wrong with her?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "She's sick we have to get her to Vinefur right away " Ren said tears still dripping from his eyes "I can drag her," Morningpaw mewd and pulled her back to camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 05:01, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ren helped Morningpaw take Slash back to camp. "Starclan please help her please " Ren said. Flash saw it from the distence. His heart skipped a beat. He lept to his feet and raced to camp. ''No he thought. He glanced down at the cat. No, after Wolfstar I can't lose you too. Flash thought. Keeping his distence, so no one would see him, he stayed behind everyone else. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 13:18, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur gave Slash all the medicine he could and let her sleep in his den again. ---- Waterdrop padded out into the forest to see Runningstrike sitting alone. "Hello," she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 13:44, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Speedkit was taken by a hawk." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 13:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop's ears flattened. "That's... awful! but I know Whispheart will take care of him." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 13:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay